Le Cid
by Listelia
Summary: Tout le monde finit par le quitter. Il a pris l'habitude de ne pas s'attacher. Depuis le jour où sa mère l'a laissé sur la marche devant la mairie avec son petit sac, sous le grand ciel bleu qui paraissait se moquer de lui, Guillermo ne croit plus que quelqu'un l'aimera un jour assez pour rester. (Basé sur le tome 2, "CIEL DE LION" - spoilers)


Tout le monde finit par le quitter.

Guillermo a pris l'habitude de ne pas s'attacher. Depuis le jour où sa mère l'a laissé sur la marche devant la mairie avec son petit sac, sous le grand ciel bleu qui paraissait se moquer de lui, Guillermo ne croit plus que quelqu'un l'aimera un jour assez pour _rester_.

Ses sœurs, ses professeurs, son pote au collège, Basil le piaf… il arrive toujours un moment où il se retrouve seul.

Lothain est très vieux. Combien de temps avant qu'il meure ? Un an, deux ans ? Pas plus, certainement. Et quand il sera parti, cette maison que Guillermo aime appeler la sienne, même s'il n'y habite pas, restera la porte fermée.

Emma aussi finira par se lasser. Un jour, elle pètera un câble, lui lancera qu'elle en a assez de ses bêtises et demandera à ce qu'on la transfère ailleurs. Ou pire, elle sera toujours là, mais responsable d'un _autre_.

Alors Guillermo essaie de ne pas y penser. De ne pas s'attacher. De ne pas _aimer_. Aimer est un piège. Cela fait trop mal lorsque la déchirure a lieu, lorsqu'encore une fois la vie lui prouve qu'il n'est pas digne, lui, d'être aimé.

Lorsque les mecs commencent à le tabasser, à l'abribus, il ne se défend pas. Le cathéter est arraché, la petite boîte noire brisée et un goût d'email explose dans sa bouche sous les coups de poings.

Il n'a pourtant rien fait. Juste _pensé_. Est-ce que penser est un crime, maintenant ? La liberté n'existe plus.

Et puis c'est là que le miracle se produit.

"Hé vous, là-bas ! Arrêtez !"

Il a surgi de la nuit. Il est grand, les cheveux longs et emmêlés comme Tarzan, mais maigre et pas vraiment de taille à se battre, à vrai dire.

Guillermo pouffe de rire malgré la souffrance qui lui tord le ventre.

C'est bien sa veine. Il allait mourir, peut-être – _enfin_ – et voilà un chevalier en herbe qui le sauve.

"Ça va ?"

 _Bleus_. Innocents, inquiets, pleins de sollicitude. Son sauveur a le même âge que lui, mais des yeux qui ont fait le tour de la Terre – et qui pourtant viennent de naître.

Guillermo a envie de lui dire que c'est une cause perdue, qu'il ne faut pas l'aider, mais à la place il s'entend le surnommer "le Cid" et se laisse soulever, soutenir, emporter.

C'est ainsi que tout commence.

Ils vont au même lycée, sont coincés dans le même projet de théâtre. Guillermo est à fond, mais le Cid déteste visiblement le rôle qu'on lui a attribué. Ah, c'est vraiment un timide.

Pourtant il n'a pas hésité une seconde à foncer au secours d'un parfait inconnu, l'autre nuit.

Guillermo attend le moment où Tybalt le laissera tomber. Il fait semblant que rien n'a d'importance, taquine la fille qui a tricoté l'écharpe, plaisante et fait le dur quand les choses commencent à tourner au vinaigre.

Mais Tybalt ne renonce pas. Il souffre, il râle, il serre les poings, mais jamais il n'accepte de laisser tomber leur amitié.

Guillermo s'émerveille – et il étouffe des sanglots amers dans son oreiller, quand il se retrouve seul dans l'horrible petite chambre du Foyer.

Ça ne va pas durer.

Un jour Tybalt s'en ira lui aussi et ce sera _pire_ que toutes les autres fois.

Guillermo essaie de le repousser, mais ça ne marche pas. Il n'essaie pas très fort, il faut dire. Voir Tybalt, lui parler, être assis épaule contre épaule pendant les répétitions… tous ces petits moments sont comme une drogue, pour lui.

Le Cid s'est lancé à corps perdu dans le projet _Péniche_. Il ne fait rien à moitié. Il a le cœur aussi grand que le monde.

Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a été abandonné, lui aussi.

Tybalt comprend la peur de Guillermo. Il la partage.

Mais pourtant il continue à espérer. Il continue à aimer.

Et personne n'aime comme Tybalt. De toutes ses forces – et sans s'en rendre compte.

Guillermo n'est pas étonné lorsqu'il se réveille à l'hôpital et qu'on lui dit que c'est _encore_ le Cid qui l'a sauvé, en risquant de se noyer lui aussi.

Wilhelm les regarde, amusé. Shigeharu leur ébouriffe les cheveux – un geste de père, sous la caresse duquel Guillermo se sent protégé, encouragé, reconnu.

Le grand voyage est terminé. Cela fait presque un an depuis l'abribus.

Guillermo se sent différent mais il met longtemps à réaliser que ce qui a changé est dans sa tête.

Il n'a plus peur d'être abandonné. Tybalt s'en ira, un jour, pour courir le monde comme il est visiblement né pour le faire (il ne s'appelle pas Pèlerin pour rien). Il aimera une fille, il aura des enfants – peut-être même que son courage et son don pour sauter dans les embrouilles finiront par lui coûter la vie.

Mais Guillermo sait qu'il ne sera pas oublié.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il voit autre chose que son désespoir d'enfant dans le grand ciel bleu.

 _Un regard clair qui sourit, une main tendue, une amitié qui résiste à toutes les épreuves._

Alors il se lève de la marche, met les mains dans ses poches et rejette en arrière ses cheveux blonds qui ont un peu trop poussé.

La vie est devant lui. Grande, belle, prête à être vécue.

Un cavalier blanc caracole parmi les nuages et lui montre le chemin.


End file.
